


An Omegas Place

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Future Romance, Gen, John is already in love, Mary Is Mad, Omega Mary Winchester, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf John, werewolf Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: With Marys pack alpha dead it leaves the position of leader open to all alphas, but not to omegas like her. After all an omega can't be a pack leader. That doesn't stop her from stepping forward to try anyway. Unfortunately there is another alpha named John Winchester that is slowly getting more and more of her interest that wants the position as well.





	1. Chapter 1

"This is fucking bullshit!"

Samuel glared at his daughter, sighing as he placed the papers in his hands down. "First off, watch your language. Second off, this is tradition and we are going to follow it."

"This tradition is bullshit and outdated." Mary spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. "This isn't the old ages and this isn't back when omegas didn't have any rights! This is my birthright too!"

"We need to follow how things have always been, we need to stay by those traditions otherwise we will lose control and no one will understand their place." Deanna told her. "Everyone has a place Mary."

"And an omegas place is barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen preparing a meal for their alpha." Mary spat out once more, almost bristling with anger. 

"You know that that is not true." Samuel told her. "Omegas and alphas are equal but this is the one place where we cannot budge, the pack leader will be and must always be an alpha."

"You just said that we're equal." Mary all but shouted at him. "And yet we can't do this?"

"This is not up for debate Mary." Deanna told her sternly. "Alphas are the pack leader, that is the end."

"Our pack leader was my grandfather." Mary said through clenched teeth. "Dad doesn't want the title so therefore it should go to me."

"Since when do you even want to be pack leader?" Samuel asked. "You have never once even hinted at wanting that position."

"I want the opportunity." Mary told him. "I want the option to know I could've instead of immediately being pushed to the side. I'm not even being told no because of anything real, its something that I can't control."

Deanna sighed. "Sweetheart I know you're upset, but this isn't something that you can change or even think of asking the others for support."

Mary glowered at them and then whirled away, wanting to go outside. 

"Be back before dark." Deanna called out to her. "We have to go to the mountains tonight together."

Mary didn't answer as she walked out, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on as she left. Shoving her hands into her pockets she focused her energy on just walking roughly, barring her teeth as she passed unfamiliar weres that raked their eyes over her. The entire town was filled with the scent of foreign alphas and she hated it.

She felt a pang in her chest at what all these new alphas meant. Her grandfather was dead, he was a traditionalist and hadn't been happy that she was a female omega but he still loved her, still taught her and encouraged her. He was the one that would take her into the forest as a pup and teach her to track and hunt.

He had always said that he wished she had been born an alpha, she would have been perfect to be the pack leader and back then she had been too young to understand but now....now it just made her chest hurt. 

The thought of some random alpha being their pack leader, taking her grandfathers place and being the head, leading the pack on its hunts and being the one the others looked to. 

She wanted to rip the throats out of all these alphas in turn, one by one. 

And tonight she was going to have to join the others in her pack to watch all the other alphas, some from her pack but mostly from other packs, compete against one another to see who would be the new alpha. There was almost never an opportunity like this so they had extended the waiting period for others to join for a week and tonight was the deadline. 

Tonight she was going to have to watch alphas primp and strut in trying to gain the votes necessary to pass onto the second part, the one where they had to fight for the position.

She wanted to throw up and her hands curled slightly as she tried to figure out what else she could possibly do. As the granddaughter of the previous one she had no choice in not going, that was just not allowed to happen either.

But she also couldn't just stand to the side and let all of it happen like that. There had to be something else she could do, anything else.

Bringing the neck of her jacket up a bit more she covered her mouth and nose to try to block the scents at least a bit more, it was all going to give her a headache. Her peripheral vision made her look to the side and her eyes narrowed when one of the alphas was coming towards her. She stopped and narrowed her eyes, her entire body shifting into a slightly offensive stance.

The alpha stopped about a foot away, a respective distance away from her for her personal space but enough that they can speak to one another easily. The wind blew slightly and despite herself Mary couldn't help but breathe the hint of his scent in, forcing herself not to shudder.

He was handsome, there was no denying it at all. He smelt of alpha and if she had to put a word to it she would say that it smelt like a leader should, she hated how much she liked it and concentrated on not breathing in any deeper, bringing her jacket up a bit more to cover her nose. 

"My name is John Winchester, I'm from the pack a town over." he said with a smile, holding his hand out towards her and his alpha scent surrounding her. His voice was low and warm, like a swallow of whiskey. "I'm here to compete for the pack leader." His smile widened as he looked over her. "Mind showing me around the town?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas come forward to take place in the ceremony for pack leader. So does Mary.

Mary breathed out slowly and ignored her parents to her side, arms crossed over her chest. She knew she should be listening to what was being said, they were honoring her grandfather after all, remembering his triumphs and what he had done for the pack.

She wasn't the only person not listening she noted as she looked around. A majority of the visiting alphas weren't even pretending to look interested, they looked bored if anything and that made her want to punch them. They obviously didn't care in the slightest and just wanted to skip to the part of being a leader of their own pack.

The alpha that she had met yesterday, John, was paying attention to what was being said, at the very least he was good at pretending to be interested. Almost as if he felt her looking he turned his head and when he saw her he smiled at her.

Mary looked away and continued to just look around, quite a few of the unmated, and even some of the mated, omegas were also not paying attention. Instead they were looking at the alphas as well. Some of them were gathered together and whispering to one another and Mary bit down on the inside of her cheek and turned back to listen.

Finally the eulogy ended and a hush fell over the clearing, this was the moment that the others had waited for and they shifted on their feet, the scent of excitement starting to grow in the air.

The former second in command came up then, he was in the front and looked at the entire group, clearing his throat before he spoke. "May any willing wolf of age come forward to put their name for the pack leader."

Almost immediately, as if they were just waiting for the second they were allowed to, a rush of alphas came forward, joining the others at the front. Despite herself she couldn't help but notice that John did hesitate for a moment before he did the same, coming to the front.

Feeling the anger curling in her stomach Marys fingers curled into a fist and her nails pressed into her palms, focusing on breathing as the alphas started to come forward one after the other.

John was looking at her again she realized, narrowing her eyes at him which seemed to amuse him more than anything else. He just smiled once more at her and lightly bowed his head towards her direction.

He was obviously interested in her and if he became alpha she would have the utmost pressure to allow herself to be courted by him and then eventually mated. She was the direct line of the previous alpha, she was the prime choice for the next alpha mate more than any other and she wanted to throw up.

Did John know that or-

She forced herself to stop thinking about John and took a deep breath, sneezing at the scent of the rushing emotions and hormones filling the air. It smelt too much like alpha at the moment and she hated it.

There was still quite a few alphas left in the crowd not participating in the ceremony, some were speaking to others and hesitating. Others she could see the parents urging their alphas to come forward and she looked away.

This was going to make her sick. This wasn't fair. This was her birthright and the very best thing she could hope for was to be picked and courted by the next reigning alpha.

There had to be something she could do. There had to be something. Anything possible that she could do. She couldn't just accept this like it was but at the same time she can't figure out what to do.

Her grandfathers second in command looked around the gathering and nodded, straightening once more. "This will be your last chance." he called out, his voice easily heard by everyone. "May any willing wolf of age come forward to put their name for the pack leader."

There was something there that was prodding at her mind, something that demanded her attention and she tried desperately to grasp at it.

May any willing wolf of age come forward. That's what he had said. May any willing wolf of age come forward.

May any willing wolf of age.

He hadn't mentioned anything about designation or genders. He didn't mention anything about alphas and he didn't even use the word for the position. All he had said was pack leader.

He didn't say anything about only alphas.

Before Mary could think, before she could take a second to at the very least consider what was going to happen. Before she could even think whether it was a good idea or not she immediately stepped forward, shoulders back and back straight, eyes flashing.

"I also volunteer for the position of pack leader." she called out.

The entire clearing fell silent for a single moment before it erupted in shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 14/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first round for the ceremony to decide the future pack leader.

There were protests and there were people complaining, lots of people were complaining actually. But ultimately, Mary had the rules on her side. The words had stated as such, any willing wolf of age.

She had presented and she had gone through her first heat, that is what made her of age. By their laws she was old enough to be mated and therefore of age.

She could still hear some muttering, mostly angry muttering among the crowd but ultimately, she was right. There was no specification of the wolf being alpha or omega, she was sure that in the future they were going to make sure to include those words, but for now, this time, she was able to compete.

She wasn't the only female, she had that at least, there were two other females but they were both alphas and even they were snickering at her direction.

She ignored them and focused on undressing, pulling her pants off and everything, handing them to her mother who was just staring at her in almost horrified shock, she wanted to believe that her father was looking at her with pride in his eyes but at the same time she knew he felt the same as her mother.

She was of age, she didn't need their permission, but it would be nice to have their support at least a little bit.

Her mother tried to grab at her arm to get her attention but Mary slid her arm free from her and moved back to the front of the crowd, naked and ready. She felt a bit vulnerable and exposed like this but refused to let herself slump forward, forcing her shoulders back and back straightened as much as it can be.

"Usually we only have a single rule, all fights continue until the wolf yields or death." the second in command said, his eyes going over the contestants, lingering on Mary for a moment. "However, due to a...unseen addition there must be a second rule. No usage of scents. The alphas are not allowed to attempt to use their scents to force a submission and the...omega cannot use her scent to try to force the alpha to protect her."

Mary couldn't and didn't hold back her snort at that, there was more snickering among the crowd at that and she let her claws grow just a bit longer.

"Tonight will be the first of four fights which will take place over a month." he continued. He looked over the group, counting off how many wolves were attempting the competition. "There are thirty-two wolves here vying for the position of alpha. Tonight you will be grouped in four and it will continue until there are only two per group. The next week those two will fight one another until one remains. The following week those four remaining from will fight until one remains. And finally,"

He drew himself up more, the light from the stars twinkling above him. "The fourth week shall be the final fight, the fight between the two that remains. It shall be under the light of the full moon and once more." he glanced over all of them. "It shall be until death or yield."

Mary fought the urge to swallow and instead rolled her shoulders back, trying to push down on her nerves as best as she could.

Someone was going through the crowd and pushing and pulling wolves into the groups of four, they lingered for a moment at Mary, staring at her, before they pressed her into a group and continued onwards.

Mary glanced at the wolves she had been grouped with and they starting to posture a bit more, When they saw her looking they smirked at her and arched slightly. She rolled her eyes once more and looked away.

She couldn't help but look to where John was. He was doing the same and smiled at her. He wasn't the smallest wolf in his group but there was one alpha that was larger than him. She looked away from him and focused on her own group.

A hush fell in the crowd once more and they were all pushed to the side but kept with their group. Each group was going to have their own turn and slowly Mary could feel the excitement grow around them.

She couldn't help but look up towards the sky where only the slightest hint of a moon could be seen. She swallowed hard and tried to focus as they were brought forward as the first group to fight.

"You might want to run away omega." one of the wolves muttered to her. "Might be too much for your delicate eyes."

Mary narrowed her eyes and the second the signal was given she whirled around and swiped her claws over his face, ripping apart his skin and first blood being shed before everything else around her exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 15/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary have a small talk after the first round.

Mary panted into the bed sheets as her mother dabbed a small wash cloth onto the deep gashes on her back. Her fingers curled into the pillow for a moment as the antiseptic scent filled the air.

It had been...a long night. Back in the olden days it would still be going, the alphas, or in this case the alphas and the lone omega, would be fighting continuously until one wolf remained still standing.

But this was modern times and everyone had some sort of day job, in Mary's case she had her waitressing job to get to in, she quickly looked at the clock, in about four hours. And then she had a week to get better and get ready for the next round of fighting.

Mary took a deep breath and turned her head to press into the pillow as her mom placed the bandages on her back.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system." Deanna said. "You can stop it and drop out of this."

Mary gave a snort at that. "No."

"Yes." Deanna said, pressing down on the bandages hard enough for Mary to give off a small hiss of pain. "This is insane and you're going to end it."

Mary scoffed and moved to sit up, trying not to move her arms too much. "I'm going to see it to the end and I'll be the pack leader."

"Mary, the wolves that are left are all fighters and they will try to kill you." Deanna told her.

"And how is it going to look that I immediately back out the moment I win the first round?" Mary demanded, wanting to cross her arms but not wanting to move those muscles. "No, I can't drop out even if I want to, and I don't." she added. ""

Whatever Deanna was about to say someone rang the doorbell and stopped her right before she spoke. She cast one more look at her daughter before she turned and went to answer the door.

Mary sighed and let her body slump just a little bit, eyes closing. She was drained and exhausted and all she wanted to do was to go to sleep and not wake up until next week. Her eyes snapped open however when she heard a surprisingly familiar voice downstairs.

Mary forced herself to get up, throwing on her dads shirt, it was loose enough to not agitate her wounds but enough to cover herself with as she walked out of the room.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw that wolf, John, standing there speaking to her father and mother. When he saw her he smiled and his eyes were alight.

Mary raised an eyebrow at him and brought her head up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on how you are." John said, smiling at her as he came closer to her. He held out a small bag and she could smell the medicine from where she was. "And I wanted to give this to you."

Mary didn't reach out to take it. "What is it and are you visiting all the wolves?"

"Its medicine, my father made it to prevent scarring. And only the wolves that I am interested in." John told her, still smiling. "And you're the only wolf that holds my interest in anyway."

Mary just stared at him. "We're opponents here." she told him. "We are both competing for the same position, we can't be helping each other."

"We're not fighting each other yet." John pointed out. "At this time we're on separate sides even in the fighting. We're not going to fight until we're the only two left."

"I intend to be the only one left." Mary told him. "So keep your medicine and keep your regards, you're going to need it."

If anything Johns smile widened slightly and he gave a small nod. "Alright." he said, putting the box to the side instead. "I have a new proposition for you."

Ignoring the pain Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"How about you and I go out for coffee tomorrow night and discuss what we want to do when we're pack leader." John offered, his voice all but rolling over her entirely. "Maybe we can see what other similarities we can came up with."

From the corner of her eyes she could see that her parents were interested, despite her bloodline not that many wolves came to ask her for courtship, her parents had said that it was a few other aspects that prevented too many callers. More than a few of the other omegas her age had already mated and some were even expecting children.

(There was a part of her, the omega part that she tried her best to ignore, that was kinda jealous. That wanted to leave her parents home to live with her mate and equal and have children. But she firmly and forcefully pushed all those desires deep down into her which she then covers with a not so healthy helping serving of whiskey and cheap beer.)

"No thanks." Mary said turning around to go back to her room to sleep for three hours. "I'm busy."

"All week?" John asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Mary tried not to notice his dimples. "All week." she said firmly. "I have work and I need to get ready for the next fight."

If John looked disappointed he hid it well. "I do too actually." he mused. He smiled at her once more. "Maybe the following week then."

"I wouldn't count on it." Mary told him, wanting to nip this in the bud as quickly as she could.

John just smiled at her and bowed his head slightly in her direction. "Good luck Mary." she tried to ignore how her name would roll off of his lips. He bid his goodbye to her parents as well before leaving, his box of medicine still in its place where he put it.

"Mary, he seems like a nice boy." Deanna said gently, wringing her hands together in front of her, disappointment clear on her face.

Mary thought for a moment and breathed out slowly. "Right now I don't care how nice he is, he's my competition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 16/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary have a small talk.

The day was taking too long and Mary couldn't wait for it to be finished already. Closing her eyes she leaned against the counter in the kitchen and fought the urge to slump over in exhaustion.

Vincent the kitchen cook clicked his tongue at her. "Up late partying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Mary mumbled as she pushed off and grabbed a new notepad. "Got home late."

Vincent shook his head at her and focused on his grill for a moment. "Won't be young forever." he told her. "Need to take care of yourself."

"I take care of myself enough." Mary told him.

"Mary, guy at table 3 needs a refill." one of the other waitresses told her.

Biting back whatever comment she had Mary grabbed the pot of coffee and left the kitchen, going towards the table and freezing when she saw who was sitting there. Scowling she came forward.

"Are you following me?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

John looked up from the book he had been reading and smiled at her, closing his book. "No but I do like how this turned out."

Mary fought the urge to pour the hot coffee onto his lap. Instead she just poured it into the cup like she was supposed to. She turned to leave and stopped when she felt the tips of his fingers graze over her arm.

"Wait a second." he said. "Can we talk? At least for a bit?"

Mary worked her jaw for a moment before she turned back to face him. "Why?"

"I'm interested in you." John said truthfully. "When I first saw you I thought you were beautiful. Now I just want to get to know you. I want to know the omega that challenged everything and isn't backing down." he smiled at her. "I just want to know who you are."

"I'm Mary Campbell and we are both in the running for the same thing, we can't be anything else at this time." Mary told him through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't have to be anything improper, it doesn't need to be courting." John told her. "It can just be two wolves talking to one another."

"An alpha and an omega? Just talking?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "You know how that's going to look to others."

John raised an eyebrow at her. "And you care about what other people think about you?"

He...had a point at that.

Mary sighed and rubbed at her nose, looking at him tiredly. "I can't." she said. "There is just too much happening right now and I can't deal with anyone else. My parents are-" she stopped herself, not wanting to complain to someone she barely knew.

"Your parents what?" John prodded, smiling softly at her.

Looking around Mary made sure that there weren't any other customers waiting for her she sighed once more and placed her hands on the back of the chair. "My parents aren't exactly agreeing with what I'm doing."

John nodded slowly. "I can imagine." he said, leaning a bit onto the table as he looked up at her. "Its rather unheard of of an omega challenging for the pack leader."

Mary nodded. "I wasn't exactly trying to set a precedent." she said. "I just decided to do it and...I don't think anyone is on my side and its bad enough I have to fight for my life and the position," a sharp pain went up her back at that. "I don't have anyone cheering for me and I'm fine with that but...it would be nice."

"I'm rooting for you." John told her, smiling at her when she looked up at him. "And I know we're both fighting for the same thing right now, but I am honestly rooting for you."

"And if you're the one I have to fight in the last round?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow. "Still going to root for me?"

"Once you and I get to the last round, I am going to give you the fight of your life and I expect the same from you." John told her. "But I will still be rooting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 17/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the second round.

Marys back hadn't healed yet and she could still feel its pain with every step she took.

Swallowing hard she tried to hide all her discomfort and any pain she felt as she pulled her clothes off and handed them to her parents before going to the front once more.

They were in the same clearing as before, some of the alphas that had been defeated last week weren't there and some where, she didn't pay attention to them even when she picked out the alpha she had defeated staring at her.

His claws had been the one to rake down her back leaving behind the mess and she ignored him, knowing that he was looking at her back.

She hadn't put any bandages on, she wasn't allowed to whether she wanted to or not. During the fights there was no clothing nor any kind of cloth allowed, only skin and fur.

Mary fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself as she stood there, barely listening to what was being said. She was already standing next to the other alpha from her group that had won with her last week, they would face one another tonight to find out which one would go on next.

A part of her wanted to bow out, a part of her wanted to stop this. She didn't like fighting and she didn't want more pain, her back was almost killing her to the point that a few times during the week she was barely able to walk.

But she couldn't. She couldn't bow out just yet. She had started it and she had an obligation, if only to herself, to see it to the end regardless of how it was. If she dropped out or if she didn't give it her all she would forever be disappointed in herself and hate herself for doing so.

Mary fingers twitched slightly and she took a deep breath, curling her toes into the grass under her to try to steady herself she tried to push the pain in her back away to the utmost corner of her mind.

At the second in commands nod she came forward and so did the other alpha, Mary urged herself not to shake

She and the other wolf turned to one another, she rolled her shoulders back slightly to try to loosen whatever knots where there. She nodded at the wolf and he nodded back, not saying anything. She felt her skin ripple slightly as she prepared to change.

The moment the signal was given the both of them rushed forward, fur erupted over their skin and bones cracking. She focused on the familiar pain of the change instead of her wounds as she and the other wolf clashed into one another.

Immediately he raked his claws over back, or at least he tried to. Mary managed to move away from him at the last second to stop him from reopening the wounds on her back. Mary let the part of herself that was human fade away and allowed the part of her that was simply wolf take over.

They moved around once another, claws swiping at one another, teeth clenching around whatever limbs they could reach. Finally he managed to pin her down onto the ground, his claws trying to maim her as best as he could.

Mary reacted on instinct, a buried instinct that she hadn't even realized that she had. She rushed forward buried her teeth into his neck, using her paws to push off of his body and not letting go of his throat.

She felt the rip, she felt the tear, she felt the shaking. The metallic taste of blood immediately filled her mouth as well as the taste of flesh. Her mouth opened in shock and horror as she realized what she had done.

If anyone in the clearing was saying something she didn't hear it, couldn't hear it. She could feel his blood in her mouth dripping down her chin as she watched.

Watched the wolf shaking like he was having a seizure, his entire body starting to stiffen up. The fur retracted and slowly the skin reappeared. The eyes were the last to come back but they were empty and cold, the body falling to the side with a gaping hole in the front of his throat as he gave one last shake before stopping. His heartbeat stopped in her ears and for a moment Mary thought she was going to throw up.

Her entire body was shaking and she slowly backed away. Other wolves were coming forward to pick the body up and move it to the side, someone going through the wolves jacket, possibly to find some sort of identification and therefore to notify the next of kin.

Because Mary had killed him. She had killed him. She had ripped his throat out with her teeth with his blood matting her fur and....and...and...

She turned and fled, the crowd easily parting for her as she ran out of the clearing with no clear destination in mind, just wanted to get away from everything and the scent of blood that was following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do now own Supernatural.
> 
> 18/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary recovers from the second round.

Mary didn't come back to her home until the sun rose and she could easily turn back human. Not caring that she was naked and what the neighbors might be thinking she climbed up the tree next to her window and slid into her bedroom, not wanting to have anything to do with her parents.

Padding on the floor she went to her bathroom and immediately locked the door behind her, getting into the shower and turning the water on as quickly as she could.

She closed her eyes so that she didn't see the blood mixing with the water as it rained over her. Slowly she moved to sit on the floor of the bathtub and wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in between them.

By law she had done nothing wrong. The rule of the fights were simple, until yield or death, whichever came first. If one happened before the other there was no penalty, simply going into this there was the knowledge that you could be killed in any round at any moment should you let your guard down.

She whimpered and tightened herself around herself, not having the strength to sob anymore. She had cried herself out during the night when she stopped running and she had no more energy to do any more of that.

She couldn't get the images out of her mind, she couldn't get rid of the taste of blood in her mouth no matter how much water she spat out. She could still feel his skin and muscle tearing and she felt a deep sound of pain escape her.

Mary started heavily when she felt hands touch her, immediately moving away with her heart in her throat as she scampered away eyes wide.

Deanna smiled softly and sadly at her, kneeling down at the side of the bathtub as she reached for a washcloth and poured some body wash on it before she reached out and started to gently wash the dried blood off of her skin.

Mary felt herself crumble and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around her mom and sobbing without tears, gasping for air as she just clung to her. Deanna did the same, wrapping her arms around her completely and just holding her close, neither of them caring that Mary was still naked and wet.

"Its okay, its okay sweetheart." Deanna whispered to her, running her fingers through Marys wet hair. "Its okay, its not your fault."

"I killed him, I killed him momma." Mary choked out, barely able to breathe. "I didn't want to...I didn't..."

"I know, I know." Deanna said soothingly, her hand that had been moving was still cleaning the blood off of her front before she washed the suds off and reached for a towel. "You didn't mean to, its going to be alright."

Once there was a towel wrapped around her as if he had been waiting outside the bathroom her dad came in as well, going to her to pick her up easily. Mary curled into him like she had as a child, clinging to him and to the towel as he carried her to her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed.

Deanna came back then with a glass filled with ice water which she helped Mary to gratefully drink. Once the glass was empty she fell back onto the bed and just breathed in deeply.

Her parents sat on either side of her on the bed, bringing her blanket up to cover her completely and remove the towel from her. Her dad took her hand in his and her mom was sliding her fingers through her hair once more.

Slowly, surrounded by her parents and their support, despite everything and despite how they disapproved of everything she had done in the last week, Mary felt herself relax more and more until she was finally able to fall asleep as the sun rose in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 19/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary muses on what to do next.

Mary cupped her hands under the water and brought it up to her mouth, not swallowing as she gurgled it and then spat it out. She took her toothbrush in hand once more and added the toothpaste, almost viciously brushing her teeth. 

Spitting out the suds and washing her mouth out once more she ran her tongue over her teeth, shuddering when she thought she could still taste the blood there. 

Sighing Mary put her toothbrush back into its cup and took a deep breath, looking up at herself. 

She had a choice to make here. Drop out of the rest of the rounds or continue them. 

Continue fighting with the other alphas, and this time they knew she could draw blood, she could kill them. If they had any reservations they would be gone completely and now they would be the same. More willing to draw blood and aim for the throat. 

After this there were two more rounds, at the end of the week she would have her next round, the last four from half the previous groups would face one another in one of two rounds, the other half would do the same. 

Only one winner from each group of four would proceed, leaving two wolves.

And those two wolves would face one another the following week under the light of the full moon to determine who would become the alpha of the pack.

Her mind slowly went to her other possible option.

Drop out and accept that she couldn't keep going after this, to let it be known that the omega dropped out the moment things became too rough, that an omega can't kill like the others. 

This might be the only time an omega can compete, she is sure that they will never make this mistake again by excluding the words "alpha" from the call to fight after this. She exploited that loophole and it was never going to be able to be done again. 

As herself, as an omega, she was never going to be able to do this again or even have the chance to do it again. 

Breathing out slowly Mary moved to lean against the wall and slowly slide down it until she could sit on the ground, staring aimlessly at nothing. 

She really didn't have a choice at this point, she knew what she had to do and whether she wanted it or not it wasn't something that she had the luxury of stopping. 

Mary closed her eyes and allowed herself one more moment of weakness before she got up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she nodded and straightened up. 

"I'm not going anywhere." she told herself. "I'm fighting to the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 21/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	9. Chapter 9

There were whispers following her. 

Mary kept her head up high as she walked towards the clearing, the crowd easily parting for her. It felt as if there were a thousand eyes on her. 

Mary straightened her back and kept looking forward, not caring, or at the very least trying not to show that she cared, as she reached the other wolfs. Some were giving her a wide berth but others were just staring at her. When she met their eyes they looked away from her. 

Glancing to the side she saw John there, looking at her as well. He gave her a small smile, eyes softening slightly before their attention was called to the front. 

Mary didn't bother to listen, she knew what they were going to say. Four wolves will fight and only one will win, the two that win get to fight next week for the position of pack leader. 

They would also fight simultaneously on opposite sides of the clearing and with that the group moved to their respective sides. Mary fought the urge to look towards John on the other side. 

Mary didn't let herself think, she didn't think about anything else, or concentrate on anything else. Nothing mattered anymore at this moment, she either won this or she lost it and either way, she was going to face it. 

Closing her eyes Mary breathed out and focused on her heartbeat for a moment, just settling into her bones and skin before she opened her eyes and allowed herself to change into a wolf as did the others. 

Immediately they all pounced onto one another, snarling and clawing at one another. If they raked their claws down her she didn't feel it, focusing entirely on her own movements and actions. A part of her noted when she felt a hot liquid spilling over her and onto her but she ignored it. 

She gave herself over to her instincts and focused on the part of her that was wolf entirely, intent on attacking the others.

Yelps filled her ears above her heartbeat and she blinked, feeling all the pain in her body from the others claws and teeth. The wolf she was staring down at had rolled onto his back, showing his stomach and yielding to her. 

Panting and feeling as if she was drenched in blood Mary let her fur press back into her skin and stood on two legs, her teeth still long enough to sting at her lips. 

She glanced to the other side to watch, there were two wolves left fighting one another, the other two were already at the side getting medical attention. 

One of the wolves moved quickly pinning the other wolf to the ground and pressing his claws into him, growling. The pinned wolf yelped and yielded, bowing his head. The winner padded away from him and slowly stood on two legs as well.

Marys eyes widened and she felt the breath leave her body. 

John was the one that was left standing, panting and looking just as disheveled as she felt. He looked towards her and his eyes widened as well. 

Alpha and omega stared at one another knowing that the next week they'll fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 22/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just going to be another fight. It was just going to be another fight. 

Mary tried to keep repeating that to herself as she worked mechanically and without really realizing what she was doing. 

She took orders and handed them to the cook, taking payment and pocketing tips. Her mind just couldn't focus on her work. 

It was just going to be another fight. It was just going to be another fight. 

When she saw that John was sitting at the same table, sans book this time, she froze but when he looked up and saw her he smiled at her and she came to him. 

"I was hoping that you were going to work today." John said with a smile. "I'm going to leave tonight to get my parents."

Mary blinked at that, reaching out to grip at the empty chair next to him. "You're...leaving?"

"I'll be back tomorrow night." John assured her. "I'm not going to deny you your fight."

Mary breathed out slowly, forcing herself to let go of the chair. "Good." was all she managed to get out. 

"My parents were rather against my trying to become pack leader." he told her. "But considering its the last fight they want to see it."

It was just going to be another fight. It was just going to be another fight. 

Mary managed a nod and looked away. "You want to order something?" she asked wanting to get away from this and catch a breath of air. 

John seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke. "After the fight, I have a bit of a question to ask you." he said slowly. "Regardless of how the fight turns out, you win or I win, will you go out with my for coffee?"

Mary blinked at that, trying desperately to push down whatever pleasurable feelings that request sent through her. "What?"

"I like you." John said softly. "I really like you and I'm really in awe of you, with all of this. And I want to get to know you more."

It was just going to be another fight. It was just going to be another fight. 

Mary breathed out slowly and looked away from him, almost wishing that another customer would call her to their table. "This isn't proper."

John shrugged. "Times are changing." he said. "We don't need to follow anyones rules but our own." he smiled once more. "You especially don't seem like you follow the rules."

Mary flushed at that and fidgeted slightly in place. "I...I'll think about it."

John smiled once more, reaching towards her for a moment before he hesitated and just loosely took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it lightly. 

"Then I hope you say yes." John said softly, letting go of her hand and putting some money on the table. "See you this weekend."

She watched him leave, gripping her notebook tightly before she collected the check. 

It was just going to be another fight. It was just going to be another fight. 

This wasn't just another fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 28/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary closed her eyes as the healer of the pack slowly painted over her body, trying to focus on the brush of her fingers against her skin. 

It was all based on rituals and rules, they were all old fashioned and only followed for decorum. The two wolves remaining would be painted in the symbols of the moon before they fought under the full moon. 

She could already feel the pull of the moons light, the urge to shift and change. The moon was slowly getting higher in the sky and once it hit its highest peak she and John would fight. 

The healer stepped away from her and she glanced down at herself, eyes following the symbols and shapes on her skin. 

When she entered the clearing she immediately picked her parents out from the crowd, they were smiling at her encouragingly and for at least that she was a bit thankful for. 

Coming to the front where John was she swallowed hard, noting the different symbols that were painted on him. His paintings seemed to dictate the sun rather than the moon. 

The second in command came forward now and she listened with one ear. The alpha was usually painted with the moon but in the case of the alpha and the omega it was opposite. The alpha represented the sun and the omega the moon, they were supposed to be halves of one another but the life bearing omega was always the one closer to the moon. 

John glanced at two people in the crowd, most likely his parents who looked uncertain about the whole thing. They were shifting uncomfortably in place and holding onto one another. 

Finally the command stopped talking and nodded at them both, John and Mary glanced at one another for a second before they turned away.

Taking a deep breath Mary straightened up and walked forward to the middle of the clearing, her bones already shifting under her skin as she slowly started to let herself give into the pain and pleasure. 

Mary rolled her shoulders back gave into the change, feeling her bones crack and snap and the skin rip as she turned into a wolf, a few feet away from her John did the same. 

As the moon shined down on them Mary shot forward as John did the same, the both of them colliding against one another in a snarl of claws and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 30/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rush and mess of claws and teeth. Snarls filled the air as they threw themselves at one another.

If the rest of the pack was saying anything, if they were making any noise at all, she didn’t hear them. Everything around them faded into the background and all she heard was her heartbeat and the vibrations of her paws against the ground and against John. 

John threw her to the side and she quickly got back to her feet, teeth aiming at his shoulder and managing to bit into his limb, enough for blood to fill her mouth once more. 

He used that moment to do the same to her, twisting his body to bite at her as well. She tried to move away from his attack but he did manage to nip at her enough to draw blood. 

A part of her knew that he was avoiding her back, where she had gotten hurt before and had reopened the last week. She was simultaneously thankful and angry at the idea, she didn’t want to have a handicap of any sort but at the same time she didn’t want to deepen her scars.

They couldn’t do this all night, despite how willing she was to do so. After already fighting during the month three times for their lives a week wasn’t enough to completely recover their strength. 

Mary threw herself into the rest of the fight, gathering whatever strength she had to do so. She tried to ignore the pain shooting through her, trying to focus on attacking John. She tried not to think about who he was and whatever she felt beforehand, right now he was just her opponent, he was just someone that she needed to beat.

For a moment the two collided. Claws raking over the other and teeth buried into each other. Tearing away from each other meant ripping through skin and muscle and a fresh wave of pain to go through her.

Mary stumbled for a moment, blinking harshly as she tried to see through the blood and the pain. Her legs entwined together for a moment and it was enough to bring her down to the ground. 

The second she hit the ground her eyes started to close despite her desperation to keep them open. She did try to stand, her limbs sliding along the dirt before she fell back. 

Darkness started to cloud over her vision and the last thing she saw was John falling to the ground as well before she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 49/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly everything started to come back to her as she clawed her way back to consciousness. A small almost whimper escaped her as she flexed her fingers, digging into the sheets under her. 

The sheets under her. Meaning that she was in her bed. Meaning that she wasn't in the field anymore. 

Meaning that the fight was over. 

Immediately her eyes snapped open and she quickly closed them, the light coming in from the window almost assaulting her. Another whimper escaped her as she registered the pain her body was in. The small glimpse she did have made it clear, she was in her room. 

Her door opened and she knew by the scent that filled the room it was her mom. Deanna crossed over to her and stroked at her face. 

"Mary." she whispered, her voice soft and calm. "How you feeling?"

"Okay." Mary whispered back, turning her head to press more into her moms touch. She was slowly coming more awake and then she could feel what felt like her entire body being covered in bandages and the scent of healing herbs filling the room. "What happened with the fight?"

She didn't have to see but knew her mom had hesitated. 

"Mom tell me." Mary almost pleaded, unable to raise her voice above a whisper. 

"You fell unconscious, there was so much blood." Deanna said, sitting on the edge of her bed, hand still on Mary's face and the other coming up to grip at Marys hand. "He...the both of you were fighting like it was for your life."

Mary swallowed as she remembered the fight, remembered the pain and how they were trying to bring the other down. "I'm okay." she whispered. 

Deanna tightened her grip on Mary for a moment. "We've never really seen anything like it before, you were fighting so hard and so was he. We thought that...for a while there we thought you were going to die."

"I'm okay mom." Mary repeated, her voice shaking slightly from the exertion. "Mom, the fight."

"You stopped and then just fell to the ground, you were unconscious. They had to hold your dad back, he tried to rush in." Deanna told her. "And then, a second later, John also fell to the ground and was unconscious."

Mary felt her heart skip a beat, if they had both been unconscious, then neither of them would've been able to claim the title meaning that they might be able to have another fight to see who would win. 

"That was three days ago." Deanna continued. "And everyone has been trying to figure out what it all means and what to do."

She could feel her mom take a deep breath and Mary knew that whatever was coming, she wasn't going to like it. 

"The both of you fell unconscious." Deanna repeated. "But...you feel first baby. Then John. If it had been at the same time that would be different but...it wasn't."

Mary felt herself start to shake slightly, the unspoken words already registering. "No." she whimpered. 

"You were unconscious and John wasn't, even if it was for a second." Deanna told her. "They've decided that due to that, he was the winner."

"He's going to be the pack alpha baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 65/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary felt her heart thundering in her chest as she walked towards the clearing for what was going to hopefully be the last time. 

Her wounds weren’t close to healed but tradition took priority at this time and now...her pack was celebrating their new leader.

All around her people were staring at her, whispering about her as she walked by. The wounds on her back was throbbing but she ignored that as well. 

John was standing in the front, along him were most likely his parents. He was surrounded by her grandfather's remaining console, it would be up to him whether he kept the same counsel or chose other wolves but for the sake of tonight, they were the ones there. 

John looked up almost immediately and smiled at her, a bit of relief on his face. There was a touch of guilt there as well and Mary looked away, not wanting to deal with that. 

She tuned out the speeches and everything else, her fingers were twitching slightly and she wished that she could just go home and sleep for however long it took for her back to heal. 

Finally they stopped talking and the first wolves in front started to kneel and now came the time she had least looked forward to.

All around her wolves started to kneel in front of their pack leader, pledging their loyalty to him and to the pack. As John walked through the crowd each wolf kneeled, bowing their heads low. As John came closer to her and her parents she felt her heart skip a beat as she decided on something. 

John was inches away when her parents kneeled down. She didn't glance at them, keeping her head up high, she didn't kneel, keeping her back up straight. 

Her parents were looking up at her, her mom reached for her to try to tug her down as well. Mary easily slid her arm away from her moms grip and kept looking forward, the only one not kneeling as JOhn came closer. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled once more.

“Mary Campbell.” the healer of the pack hissed at her. “What are you doing?”

Mary smirked, staring John straight in the eyes. 

“We both know that I’m your equal.” Mary said, calmly and firmly. “We both know the truth.”

John was smiling at her, a light in his eyes as he stared at her. It lasted for another moment before he slightly tilted his head towards her in a small bow and then continued forward through the pack. 

Slowly the rest of the pack knelt to John, accepting him as their leader. Mary was the only one still standing, back straight and shoulders back despite the pain it caused her. There was more muttering and more disapproved whispers around her but she didn’t care. 

She made her point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 93/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Mary sighed as she placed the order on the table and hurried back into the kitchen, not wanting to spend any more time with people than she absolutely had to. 

Despite the fact that the trials were over a majority of the wolves hadn’t left town just yet, either wanting to see if they wanted to join the towns pack or for some other reason. Some were even possibly courting some of the wolves from town and that just made her want to throw up. 

She also denied and pushed away any feelings of jealousy that she might’ve felt. She was a grown omega and by certain beliefs she should’ve been courted and mated by now, maybe even with child or already have had a child. 

And maybe a part of her wanted that, maybe a part of her wanted to be courted and cherished by an alpha that would push her down, mate her, and….

Mary shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts before they went anywhere else with that. 

The only thing she had going for her was her bloodline, she came from a pack leaders blood and that made her a desirable mate but her being in the trials, forcing them to accept her as a participant and even getting so far as to become the runner up well…

She had ruined her chances that any alpha would want to have her. No alpha wanted a dominating omega like her and her throwing her lot with trying to become pack leader.

She always knew that she wasn’t desirable to an alpha, she just didn’t want to believe in it so much and then have it become one hundred percent certain thing. 

Times like this she hated being an omega, hated the hormones and everything else that was running through her.

Without even needing to look up, when the door opened and a pair of footsteps came in she immediately knew who had come in without the scent that followed him.

John took his regular seat at the counter, already telling someone else his order of what he wanted. He hadn’t been in for a while, busy with learning the ins and outs of their pack and slowly moving into their town permanently. 

Apparently he was keeping the old counsel for the time being until he was comfortable enough to start to bring his own in, that was a bit of relief to the older members of the pack whose families were still going to be close to the pack leader. 

Mary bit on the inside of her cheek and turned to go back into the kitchen, tucking her notepad into her apron pocket. She went to the sink to start washing the dishes, trying to ignore everything else when the other waitress came up to her.

“Mary, bring this to tall and handsome at the counter.” the other waitress said pressing a plate that had a slice of pie on it and a cup of coffee into her hands. 

Mary tried to push it back. “I really don’t want to.” she said firmly. 

“Well tough because he asked specifically for you.” she shot back, pressing back and walking away, making Mary stumble to make sure that she didn’t drop it. 

Breathing out sharply she took a moment to compose herself before she turned and walked back out, going to the counter. 

“Here’s your order, enjoy.” Mary said, placing the plates down in front of him and turning to leave. 

She fought the urge to break his wrist when he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. “Can I talk to you?”

For a moment Mary prayed to the Moon for patience and slowly turned around to face him. “What?” she asked. 

John just smiled at her, his thumb moving over her arm for a moment before he pulled away. “I want to take you out to dinner.” he said. 

Mary curled her fingers into her palm, trying to keep her composure. There were more than a few wolves in the diner and she had no doubt that they were all watching them, eager for more gossip and drama. “Why?”

“Because I want to get to know you, outside of us fighting for our lives.” John said, adding the last part. “And I’m going to be honest, you are the most interesting person I have ever met in my life and I want to know more about you.”

Mary stared down at him, meeting his eyes with her own narrowed. She tried to weigh her options, she already knew that there wasn’t going to be any other alpha coming to ask her so it didn’t matter what gossip was spread around about her, whatever her reputation might become, there was no point to it. 

“Fine.” she said, watching the surprise and then the delight spread over John's face. “I get off at six.”

“I’ll be here.” John promised, smiling at her. 

Mary fought the urge to return the smile and just turned away, going back into the kitchen, and once the door was closed behind her let herself crumble a bit and let out a deep breath, mind whirled as she tried to figure out what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 227/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	16. Chapter 16

True to her word Mary finished washing the dishes and cleaned everything else in the diner. At one point she was looking for more things to clean and take care of before the other waitress pushed her towards the bathroom to clean herself up instead. 

She changed into her normal clothes and balled the apron up to be laundried. She brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror, giving a small sigh as she did. 

There wasn’t any point in trying to make herself any better, he had already seen the worst of her in almost every single way. She braided her hair to keep it away from her face and debated to put some makeup on but decided against it. 

Checking herself over she nodded at her image and stepped out, grabbing her bag and throwing the apron to the side. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the diner and waited there, checking her watch. 

It was almost exactly six and she was already ready for it to be over. There were other packs out there that she could try to join, or maybe even set out on her own. She could go to a human town and work there instead, maybe try a normal college and get a human mate. 

A human mate that she’d never be able to tell the truth to or even let herself be a wolf ever again but at least she wouldn’t have to deal with a packs dealings ever again. 

Sighing she let her head fall back against the wall of the diner, staring up at the darkening sky. It was an option, despite how bleek it seemed to be, maybe it wouldn’t even be that bad, maybe she could deny herself being a wolf. 

“Mary?”

Mary blinked and brought her head down to look at John who was standing there, smiling at her. 

“You looked lost in thought.” he said softly, hands in his pockets. “I'm sorry that I broke you out of it.”

“Its fine, I wasn’t thinking anything important.” Mary said, pushing off of the wall and walking towards him but keeping enough of a distance. “Where are we going?”

“Next town over, if you don’t mind.” John said nodding at a car that was parked on the street next to them. “There's a steakhouse there that I know and its great, I think you’ll like it.”

Mary turned to look at him. "I'm a vegetarian." she told him, watching him freeze up. 

"You are?" he asked, a small bit of fear going through him. She remembered him during the fights and how he had never been afraid back then but right now he was. "Well...I'm pretty sure that there's a vegetarian restaurant in town too, I just...need to find it."

Finally, at the lost and panicked look on his face, Mary took pity on him and laughed. "I'm kidding." she said, laughing softly. "I don't think I've ever met a real vegetarian werewolf."

The relief on John's face was almost palpable and he grinned back at her, reaching out to open the passenger door for her. "Listen, I want dinner to go well and if you were a vegetarian and I was taking you to a steak restaurant it wasn't going to go well."

“Well I like steak.” Mary told him as she climbed into the door and leaned back in her seat. “So so far you’re on the right track.”

John closed the door behind her and quickly moved around the car and got into the driver's seat. “Good, I’m glad something at least is going to be to your liking.” he said, throwing her another smile. 

Despite herself Mary couldn’t help but smile back, feeling a small knot inside of her start to unwind as they drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 230/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got to town the restaurant had an emergency closing. 

“I’m so sorry, we had a fire in our kitchens so we’re closed for the next few days.“ the manager said, wringing her hands and passing them coupons. “Here, dinner and drinks will be half off when we reopen.”

John thanked her and turned away for a moment. Mary saw him taking a few deep breaths, most likely to recollect his thoughts and try to figure something else out for them. 

It was oddly endearing and Mary couldn’t help but smile at that. John turned around to face her again, a smile shakily on his face. 

“Alright, so I think there’s another restaurant we can go to but its Italian, is that alright?” he asked her. 

She couldn’t help it, she started to laugh. She slumped over, hands on her knees, ribs and wounds aching as she laughed. Her legs were shaking and she stumbled for a moment to make sure that she didn’t fall over but she couldn’t stop. 

When she managed to get herself under some sort of composure she looked up at him and started to laugh again. He looked torn between disbelief and laughing himself, just staring at her. His lips were twitching as he tried not to smile, watching her. 

“Okay, okay, I’m done.” Mary said almost with a gasp, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Okay, sorry.”

“No, no, its fine.” John assured her, still smiling at her. “Just...I didn’t expect you to start laughing like that.”

“It's mostly because of your face.” Mary told him truthfully. “You’re just...I’ve seen you pretty much almost killed at the trials to become alpha, we faced one anotehr almost to death, and you’re just...” she waved her hand over him. “You’re a mess. You’re coming apart because the restaurant closed. You’re panicking and you’re just...its a hilarious contrast.”

“I just want this to go right.” John said, smiling at her and she had to look away because dammit he had dimples. “Mary...I really like you.”

Her smile faded and she turned away from him, hands sliding into her jacket pockets. “John. You’re the pack alpha, you really should be looking at a better omega.”

She didn’t jump when he touched her arm but she did freeze. 

“You’re the best omega.” John told her softly, his hand moving down her arm to try to take her hand. “Mary. You are...” when he trailed off Mary looked at him and he was looking to the side, a look on his face as he tried to figure out the right words. 

“When I first saw you I immediately wanted to know who you are.” he told her. “Before the trials even before I knew who you were. And when you came forward, the only omega I’ve ever known to do that. When you fought tooth and nail to get to the finals. When you fought me it was just...” he let out a small breath. 

“You intrigued me, from the very beginning.” John told her, turning to really look at her. “And I wanted you to succeed in the worst way. I wanted you to win and become the pack leader. I even debated to let you win, throw the fight and give you the position. But I also knew that you’d know and you’d never forgive me so I didn’t, I wanted to give you a good fight but I did want you to win.”

John took a deep breath. “But most of all, I want to know you. I want to get to you know you. As John and Mary, not just as alpha and omega.”

“You really shouldn’t be just dating around omegas.” Mary told him quietly. “You’re a pack leader alpha now, you should be looking for an omega to mate with and have children with.”

John looked at her and smiled. “I am.” he siad softly, oblivious to how it made her heart skip a beat.

The moment was broken when the both of their stomachs growled at that moment and they simultaneously looked down at their own stomachs. 

“It's been a long day.” John said, shaking his head and smiling. 

“Yeah.” Mary said quietly, her voice heavy. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “You mentioned italian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 245/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have you requests you can send them to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> 13/365
> 
> There will be more of this story.
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them.


End file.
